


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [3]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 103

WITCH 1  
On this day I consign myself to the wind.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zia kailia le hehho uvalhis._

WITCH 2  
May the fires of my rage surround me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Iia vaizhatielir iiviu iizi aamaró._

WITCH 3  
May the rains wash my bones away.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhinua aava guurua auleushó._

WITCH 4  
May the earth swallow me whole.

TRANSLATION  
 _Naan niasha nanna auoukó._


End file.
